Never Stop
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: BELAAxJACOB - Bella never wants Jaocb to stop loving her! Song by Hilary Duff


**Never Stop**

_What Bella _could_ have said in New moon, what she _definitely should_ have said after the Kiss in Eclipse. She admits she's in love Jacob to herself – maybe, in my parallel Twilight universe, she would have loved Jacob just that little bit more – enough to let herself love him._

_(although, I'm happy that Bella did end up with Edward – now I can have Jacob. [evil laugh] MHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_BTW – This is set in NEW MOON – follows on from another FF I wrote – where she chooses Jacob._

_**Sometimes you feel your world is breaking down**_

_**Baby Don't Stop**_

_**And there's trouble everywhere it's all around**_

_**Baby Don't stop**_

_**Cos I'm here to turn the corner here with you**_

_**When we're together there's nothing that we can't do**_

I hadn't seen Jacob in two days – two days of absolute torture – I needed someone, I need Jacob – what happens if Alice Calls, saying that he's alive? And that he's coming back to Forks? I don't think I could handle that. What if she calls, saying that he's dead? That wouldn't be much better. What if she calls, saying that Edward doesn't care? I think that would hurt most of all.

My world is breaking apart at the seams, the darkness is approaching. Where is Jake? I can't call him – Pack Business (a.k.a - Victoria chasing).

Sometimes I wish that I wasn't the magnet for trouble and danger.

But then, I wouldn't have Jake, not like I do.

I sigh, and lean my back against the bed – I'm on the opposite side on the window. If Victoria decides to come crashing through the window, at least I won't die by glass shards.

"Bella," A voice, husky, deep and oh so sweet says from the window.

I turn around.

Jake.

Jake, dripping wet from the rain, was standing on my outside window sill.

I rushed up and opened the window. I was crushed to Jake's body faster than I could blink. The heat rolling off him was delicious.

"Jake," I breathe into his chest.

"Bella," he croons back.

I feel him kiss my forehead.

"We got her Bells, we got her," he whispers to me, not breaking his strangle-like hold on me. Not that I minded.

"She's…gone?"

"Gone." He confirms.

I smile. We can turn the corner now – no more revengeful vampires coming after me. Jake had me, safe and warm in his arms.

I felt like I could do anything.

_**You signed my name on your arm**_

_**You put so much in my heart**_

_**When the darkness rolls in **_

_**I'll be there through thick or thin**_

Later that night – after the gory details and few (heated) embraces – and kisses – I was tracing designs on his skin, when he grabbed my Sharpie marker and made a small heart on my arm.

I grinned up at him. He could be so goofy.

"See – you're mine now. I've marked you."

"I have your heart on my sleeve," I chuckled.

He grinned broadly at that remark – I'm not sure he knew what it meant.

"But how do we know that I'm yours?" I asked him, mock-seriously.

He frowned for a moment, then brightened. He scribbled 'Bella' up his forearm.

"There!"

"Now you have me on your sleeve," I told him.

He nodded and pulled me towards him for another hug.

I realised that I loved him – so much. It made my heart – as corny and as cheesy and as clichéd as it sounds – full. Full of Jacob, and his warm smile, his heat, his georgous sun-like qualities.

"I love you, you know?" Jacob whispered to me.

I nodded.

"And I promise, I'll always protect you,"

"From what?"

"From everything," he assured me.

"There's a whole lot of everything," I argued, just wanting to him his voice.

"I'll protect you from the darkness."

I grinned up at him. "Wouldn't have it any other way,"

He grinned back and gently pressed his lips to mine. There was nothing there but love (unlike some of our _other_ kisses)

_**I want you to know**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I'll never stop loving you**_

_**I hope that you know**_

_**Wherever you go**_

_**I'll never stop loving you**_

"I'm gunna love you forever Bells," A nine-year-old Jacob called out to me.

"Forever is a long time though!" I called back. "And I don't even live here anymore!"

"Wherever you go, I'll always love you!"

I waved to him then, not daring to utter back 'I'll never stop loving you either,"

I woke with a start.

Jacob was smiling at me as if I was a plate of diamonds and he a robber.

"What? What'd I'd miss?"

"I love it when you talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

"Why? What did I say?" I really wanted – needed – to know this. I needed to know how fast I was talking.

"You love me. Always have." He told me smugly.

"Those where my exact words?" I knew the tone definitely was all Jacob's.

"No, you're exact words were 'I'll never stop loving you Jacob. Never!' But I didn't you'd like to hear that."

I felt my whole face go red, making Jacob's light up like a Christmas tree – he found me blushing 'cute'.

"I always knew it." He told me, kissing my blushing cheeks.

_**When you're on the road all lonely and blue**_

_**Baby please stop**_

_**Remember all the things that we've been through**_

_**All the good stuff**_

_**I got the notes you wrote to me and all the things that we believe**_

_**People thought that we couldn't be But we never stopped**_

_**No we never stopped**_

Jacob was going to go away for a few days – his sister was in Seattle. Billy was sick and couldn't go. Neither could I – I was also sick.

Stupid cold weather.

Jacob had just texted me though, saying that he missed me. Unhappy face. Oh, how I hurt to have him sad, lonely.

I texted back about all the good times, all the hugs and kisses. All the good times.

He didn't reply – I think he was grinning though. It was Jake – he was always grinning.

A few days later, he sent me a letter (I know, how old-fashioned! But I loved it!) saying basically how much he missed me, how his loved me, and how that he'd probably be home before the letter.

Well, that didn't come true, but all the same.

Charlie had had a 'talk' with me. Not going into details. Ever.

But it did end with 'I didn't think that you two would have it in you – going together like you are. Not that I'm not happy that you are, but a lot of us old folks didn't think that you two would ever get around to it.'

I didn't want to tell him that I'd never stopped loving Jake – just felt a different kind of love for a different someone.

_**You signed my name on your arm**_

_**You put so much in my heart**_

_**When the darkness rolls in **_

_**I'll be there through thick or thin**_

That night I awoke to fell ink on my skin. I sat up groggily.

It was Jake – he had written 'Jacob Black' up my arm.

"Hey beautiful," he told me, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Hi," I replied.

"Go back to sleep, I'm here, watching over you."

I nodded.

"Sweet dreams," he wished me.

"Love you too," I mumbled back.

_**I want you to know**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I'll never stop loving you**_

_**I hope that you know**_

_**Wherever you go**_

_**I'll never stop loving you**_

The next few days were pure heaven – Jake took me to the beach whenever possible – his Pack duties had dwindles slightly – meaning he had more free time, which was usually spent with me.

"I love you Bella," he yelled to me as I walked across the parking lot Monday Morning, making me grin and blush, and causing every person within a 200 mile radius look at me.

"Love you too!" I called back, surprised at my nerve. I never used to be able to do that. Not even with Edward.

He grinned at me – my grin, making my heart melt.

"I'll never stop," I called, less loudly, so that only a few people who were closest to me could hear – and Jake, whose super-human hearing could probably hear my accelerated heartbeat if he chose to.

He nodded to me and disappeared.

Gods, I loved that boy.

_**We made mistakes along the way**_

_**But here we are, but here we are**_

"Do you regret it?' Jake asked me that night as he lightly ran his fingers up and down my exposed arm, giving me Goosebumps.

"Regret what?" I asked him, curious.

"Choosing me."

"Never. I mean, I've made mistakes…"

He growled under his breathe at me, making me giggle.

"But I've never regretted any time I've had with you. You're my personal sun – who can hate the sun? Sure, I might get a burnt sometimes, but normal people end up with a tan afterwards."

"Normal people?"

I shrug. "I don't tan, if you hadn't noticed."

"I'm glad you don't. I can't imagine you tanned."

He kissed the inside of my wrist, giving me shivers – the good kind.

"I'm glad that you're here." I whispered to him.

He grinned at me, and leant in.

_**Never stop, never stop, never stop**_

_**Never stop, never stop, never stop**_

_**Never stop, never stop, never stop**_

"What?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"He's alive, Bella. We're all coming back."

I felt the hole - which I thought had gone, had healed – ripped open in my chest.

"Bella, I still can't see you. There is no wavering. All I see is blackness."

But I zoned out from Alice's talking – though it was probably important.

Edward was coming back.

Edward.

Vampire.

"Bells?" I deeper voice asked form behind. I dropped the phone, throwing myself into Jake's arms.

"He's coming back," I whispered.

"Who is? Bells, what's going on?"

"Edward. He's coming back."

I heard Jake's heart skip a beat.

"Back here?"

I nodded.

He growled, he was shaking.

"No Jake, don't!"

"Do you still love him?" he demanded, though his voice was soft, with sadness? In it, as if he already knew what my answer was.

"No! I love you!"

"Don't lie to me!" He raised his voice.

"I don't lie to you! Never! I love you! I always will! I'll never stop!"

He looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Bells,"

"NO! Don't with me that crap. I love you Jacob Black. I don't care what you say, I will always love you. Only you. Forever,"

"You sure?"

_**You signed my name on your arm**_

_**You put so much in my heart**_

_**When the darkness caves in **_

_**I'll be there through thick and thin**_

Although the darkness was coming inside now, I could feel it, see it in the shadows, I grabbed a pen and wrote 'Bella' on his arm. "I am yours," I whispered.

His grabbed me then and kissed me. His lips urgent, his tongue silently asking for entrance, which I couldn't deny.

As our tongues danced, our hands felt each other, rapidly discovering each others body. I relished in the fact that Jacob rarely wore a shirt. I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling every muscle, every groove, every flawless inch.

He broke it off then. "Bella, we have to stop. I, I can't…"

I nodded, resting my head against his chest – which was rising and falling just as rapidly as mine.

_**I want you to know**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I'll never stop loving you**_

_**I hope that you know**_

_**Wherever you go**_

_**I'll never stop loving you**_

"Do you believe me though?" I asked him.

"How could I not? I love you Bella," His voice vibrated throughout his chest, a soft, pleasant rumbling.

"Promise me, you'll never ask me again?" I asked.

"I promise."

"Swear?"

"I swear it Bells, I love you so much."

"Love you too."

_**I want you to know**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I'll never stop loving you**_

_**I hope that you know**_

_**Wherever you go**_

_**I'll never stop loving you**_

"Lets never stop loving each other. Just to save us some conversations." I asked him a little later, when we were in proper control of our emotions.

"I don't know. If you react every time I ask you that question, I should ask you it every day," he grinned my grin at me.

"And break your promise? No way. I just won't answer you." I told him tartly.

"Like hell you won't," he growled, capturing my lips with his.


End file.
